Hush-hush
by ploThief
Summary: Danny has a new classmate. And everyone realizes there is something strange about him...


**Disclaimer: the author ploThief owns nothing of this. Everything Belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

**-Hush-hush-**

**.**

The noise in the classroom began to die down when the teacher came in, pulling out some papers before addressing the class.

"Okay gang, pull out your homework and drop it in the bin." The students did as they were told, except for one particular person wearing a bright red beret.

The teacher noticed, a hint of recognition crossing his face.

"Oh right. Everyone, we got a new student named-" he glanced at the roster. "Tucker Foley. Tucker, do have anything to share?"

The students waited. The African-American adjusted his black rimmed glasses before shaking his head. The teacher shrugged and started the lesson.

By the end of the day, everyone knew there was something weird about Tucker. He never spoke to anyone. Never uttered a sound. Some kids asked him why (which seemed kinda redundant to some), and Tucker would just smile and return his attention to his PDA.

**.**

Regardless, Danny Fenton became fast friends with the guy. Yeah, it was kind of awkward at times and sure, he's curious too, but he didn't mind. Tucker is a great guy. Too bad rumors didn't care if you are or not.

"I heard he's been sworn to secrecy by the government and if he utters one word..." A guy makes a cut throat gesture. Paulina huffed and examines her nails.

"Please be realistic. He probably just spotted me and was made speechless by my beauty." Almost all the guys sighed when she flipped her hair. Valerie rolls her eyes.

"You're his friend, Fenton. What your deal?"

Danny clears his throat.

"I think you guys are taking this to the extreme. I mean, c'mon- it's only been a week. Maybe he just lost his voice or something. Does puberty ring a bell?"

Everyone cringed at the 'P-word. Some guys shuttered, reliving unwanted memories.

Dash had other ideas.

"That's the stupidest reason I've heard! The new kid is probably too dumb to speak, just like Fenturd!"

Before Danny could kindly point out that- one: _No idiot, I just spoke a second ago. How the heck are you passing any class?_

And, two: _Oh wait. You aren't_.- He finds himself uncomfortably stuffed in a locker.

Tucker frees him a few minutes later.

"Thanks Tuck, I owe you one." Tucker holds up two fingers.

"Fine, fine. Two trips to Nasty Burger next week: my treat. Still don't think the first one counts." Tucker just gives him a knowing smirk and waves before going to class.

Sam comes up a little later.

"Hey Danny," she gives him a one over. "Locker treatment again?" It's more of a statement than a question. The blue-eyed boy nods.

"Tuck got me out a few seconds later, so it wasn't that bad." Although grateful to his new friend, the conversation beforehand fed fuel to his gnawing curiosity. So he talks to Sam about Tucker. Tells her about what happened in class and asks what she thinks. She frowns.

"Personally I think it's fine if he doesn't feel like talking. It's a unique way to express yourself and it's really no big deal. But I'm more concerned if turns out to be from personal problems: abuse, neglect. Of course I want to help if that's the case, but let's face it- we know close to nothing about him, and we're his closest friends!"

She sighs.

"I just wish he'd open up a bit more, you know? At least let us know where he lives or something."

And so this is why Danny decides to follow Tucker home after school.

**.**

It's actually easier than he expected. He just walks a few feet behind, only hiding when his friend looks up from his PDA. They have been walking for a while now, judging from which stars appear. The black-haired boy passes the time listening to the city's buzz dwindle into the hum of crickets. Pretty soon he barely hears that. Danny stops when only his footsteps drag on the weedy sidewalk below. Did he get caught? No, Tucker just stopped at the front of the abandoned Axion Labs. He watches as the kid goes in and frowns. Why would Tuck live so far away, in the middle of nowhere? Better yet, why would his family move to a rusty, rotting factory? This was just too weird.

Waiting until Tucker is inside, Danny sneaks around to the back. He looks inside one of the broken windows and when seeing no one, climbs inside. He examines the room. Besides some dusty furniture, the place was littered with technology. Machines clicked and whirred while buttons blinked and beeped in harmony.

"Technogeek." Danny mumbles to himself; half teasing, half amused. He hears a noise and peeks into another room down the hall. It's even more high tech than the last, with steel walls and bundles of wires zigzagging along the floor. Tucker is standing between some flashing computers and a strange hexagonal door that has caution lines painted all around. He sees Tucker tinkle with some cables, electricity surging randomly. But his friend doesn't yell out a warning. No one yells when the lights flicker in the house. Danny decides he's seen enough. He creeps back to the window, thinking that he'd tell Sam about Tucker's predicament. Maybe one of them can adopt Tucker! That would be cool. He has always wanted a brother.

He puts his hand on the ledge and screams.

Something had grabbed him by his leg, throwing him back inside on the floor. Dust pillows from the impact, leaving Danny to choke and sputter. He hears something shift towards him. Before he can move, wires snake themselves around his body. Squeezing. Tightening with each coil.

He can't move. He can't breathe. He can only watch as the window becomes further and further, till it is nothing more than a dying hope. He is dragged into the other room. Tucker is still there, smiling when Danny comes to a stop at his feet. The boy pats Danny's head, ignoring his friend's desperate pleas. A red button is pushed right after. The hexagonal door hisses open, and an acid green vortex lights up the room. Pleas turn into screams.

The wires drag Danny towards the swirling mass, but struggling does nothing to stop their path. Green sparks dance onto his body, and only pain_pain__**PAIN**_ fills Danny's mind while tears stream uncontrollably. Pain. Everything changes from black to white to black to _**pain and**_ _**bLaCkPaInWhItEbLueGreeNpaInAndgrEenand...**_

_**.**_

** .**

.

Danny never talks in school. He could if he wanted to. But he has nothing in common with these flesh creatures. It's not a problem. Danny talks with Tucker every night. They talk and plan. They decide who will join them next.

.

* * *

**Five bucks it's going to be Sam :)**

**The plot is taken from a book called "**Invasion of the Road Weenies: and Other Warped and Creepy Tales**" by David Lubar. It's a pretty good book; go check it out.**


End file.
